


Mid-flight Accidents

by Gimme_like_a_1000_cats



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing, Diapers, Embarrassment, Gen, Omorashi, Plane rides, Sonic is stubborn, Tails is exasperated, Wetting, more tags may be added because this site is new to me, no scat tho I don’t really do that, pee desperation, there aren’t enough stories about diapered Sonic characters on AO3 and I intend to change that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimme_like_a_1000_cats/pseuds/Gimme_like_a_1000_cats
Summary: Sonic and Tails decided to take the Tornado to Spagonia. However, Sonic seemed to have forgotten something…





	Mid-flight Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m kinda nervous about posting this since it’s the first story I’ll be posting here (I need a doctor to bring me back to life is not mine, I’m just a co-author and mostly fix spelling and grammatical mistakes), and it’s immediately on a topic that has barely been covered in this fandom (at least on AO3). I hope I don’t get too much backlash ‘^^  
> In any case, I hope y’all enjoy!
> 
> This story contains the following:  
> Urinary desperation (heavy)  
> Diapers (heavy)  
> Diaper usage [wet] (mild)  
> If any of these subjects are not your cup of tea, please click off the story now. Hate comments without any real substance to them will be reported and not shown as I have chosen to moderate comments on works that cover subjects that many people do not like. Please respect others’ opinions and keep your hateful remarks to yourself.

The loud, yet gentle roar of the engine. The wind rustling his quills and whistling by him. The beautiful scenic view from high up in the sky. These were all things Sonic the Hedgehog loved about flying on his own little biplane, the Tornado. Although it was Sonic’s plane, it was usually flown by his best friend and sidekick Miles Prower, better known as Tails, while the hedgehog himself stood or sat on the wing. This was the case at the moment where this little story begins. The two brothers in all but blood were heading towards Spagonia, where Sonic wanted to revisit the villagers he’d befriended almost a year prior and Tails had an appointment with the smart yet aloof Professor Pickle.  
Both brothers were excited to see some old friends again, but while Tails’ slight distraction from that excitement was very much reasonable, seeing as he was flying the plane and therefore had to pay attention to the controls and sky in front of him, Sonic’s seemed a bit more out of place. He’d been standing atop the wing as usual, but the height or the fact that he wasn’t secured in any way weren’t what was distracting him.  
No, it was a much simpler need. In his rush to help get Tails everything ready for the trip and then actually go on said trip, Sonic had completely forgotten to use the bathroom before they left. And while he could usually hold his bladder just fine, they had been in the air for at least an hour now, and Sonic was getting somewhat desperate. He’d moved from his usual standing position to a sitting one, but that had only helped for so long. At this point he was thinking of ways he could help himself hold it in without grabbing himself, as he knew that he’d most certainly lose his balance if he did that.  
What he didn’t realize however, was that he was subconsciously squirming slightly, hunched over so he could keep it in easier. While it may have been almost unnoticeable to a bystander, Tails was unusually perceptive, not to mention he had known Sonic for years at this point, and therefore didn’t really have a hard time picking up on the subtle signals his brother was showing.  
“You okay, Sonic?!” He yelled over the wind. Sonic’s ears twitched and he looked back.  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine! Don’t worry about it!” Tails’ eyes narrowed.  
“You’re really tense, squirming, and hunched over! Either you gotta hurl, which I doubt, you need to use the bathroom, which isn’t a very convenient thing up here, or there’s something else wrong with you!” Sonic’s ears lowered and his cheeks became a little redder.  
“Well?! What is it?!” Sonic looked away and said something that Tails couldn’t hear over the wind.  
“Dude, I can’t hear you if you’re mumbling away from me! Especially with this kind of background noise!” Sonic looked back, now quite clearly blushing.  
“I gotta use the bathroom, ok?! I forgot to go before we left!” Tails blinked briefly before sighing.  
“D’you think you can last until we get there?! We’ve got about another half an hour to go!” Sonic blushed a little brighter.  
“I already know I can’t! I’m not even sure if I’d last until the ground if we landed right now!” Tails looked over the edge of the plane, seeing nothing but dense forest for miles.  
“It’s impossible to land right now anyway! There’s too much forest!” Sonic loudly whined, something he didn’t do often.  
“Isn’t there any way to save some of my dignity right now?! And before you ask, no, sleeping won’t help, I can’t sleep when I need to pee!” Tails’ ears folded back a bit.  
“I-I don’t think I- wait!” His ears shot back upright and Sonic looked at him hopefully, now sitting with one hand clutching the wing desperately and the other shoved between his legs. “Okay, this is gonna be really embarrassing though!” Sonic’s ears pinned back.  
“I don’t care!” Tails sighed.  
“Alright then, if you’re that desperate. On long flights, I usually also have to go every now and then, so I saved up some rings and bought something online! Sorry if it’s really embarrassing, but I don’t have a better option right now-“ “Just tell me already!” Sonic practically screeched.  
“Um… alright then. Usually I can go without them, but I bought some pilot… um… d-diapers for really long flights! They’re in the cabinet between the chairs! Feel free to grab one!” Sonic’s entire muzzle flared up at the mention of diapers, but he decided not to protest and instead carefully make his way over to the passenger seat. One or two drops of urine managed to sneak out as he was doing so, accompanied by a desperate whimper leaving his mouth, but luckily he managed to squish himself between the supplies in the passenger seat still mostly dry. He kept his left hand jammed tightly between his legs as his right searched around for the button that would open the small cabinet. After a few seconds of searching, the button was pressed and the tiny space opened. Sonic immediately stuck a hand in and searched through the old candy wrappers, water bottles, and a few more random items before his fingers brushed a plastic package all the way off to the side. He immediately wrapped his digits around the pack and pulled it out, revealing it to be a relatively small plastic pack of special diapers, meant to be discreet under clothing yet still extremely absorbent. The pack was still almost completely full, only four taken out at the absolute most, but it was opened, which made it slightly easier for Sonic. The hedgehog carefully crossed his legs and pulled his hand out from between them, which disturbed his bladder slightly again, causing a few more drops of urine to leak out. At this point, Sonic knew he had to act fast, so he quickly pulled one of the diapers out of the package, revealing them to be mostly a periwinkle color with a darker blue trim at the sides. Sonic didn’t pay much attention to the pattern though, as he quickly unfolded it and lifted his butt off the seat slightly so he could put it underneath him. That proved a bit much for his already extremely strained muscles to handle though, and a tiny yet steady trickle started to leak out of him, accompanied by another desperate whimper. Luckily everything landed in the diaper, so he didn’t make a mess. Sonic quickly lowered himself down again, sitting down on top of the absorbent padding, and started to work on the tapes. First he pulled the front up to about his navel, after which he leaned back a bit to allow easier access to the back and grabbed one of the tapes there, fastening it securely to the front. He quickly repeated this process on the other side until the diaper was snug on him. He wasn’t completely finished yet though, as he leaned forward a bit so he could grab onto the third and last tape, fastening it just above his short tail. His face was beet red by now, and when he spoke his voice sounded kind of meek.  
“Um… Tails?! D-do you know how much these things can hold?!” Tails hummed.  
“Well, it says somewhere on the package that it can hold about one-and-a-half times the amount of a full-grown human’s bladder, which would mean it can hold about twice the amount of a regular Mobian’s bladder! If you’re worried about leaking, you’ll be fine! As long as the leak guards are snug and the tapes aren’t too loose you should be alright!” Sonic nodded despite Tails not being able to see him, and started focusing on trying to let go. It took a few seconds to convince his body that yes, he wanted to pee right then and there on the seat, but once he got the message across to his nether regions his muscles caved almost immediately and his bladder released. It was a slow trickle at first, but it gradually grew in size until it was a thick stream spraying into the diaper. Sonic sighed in relief and slumped in his seat, trembling slightly from the force of the stream and the huge wave of relief that crashed over him. The stream hissed as it flowed into the diaper, and though there was no way Tails would’ve been able to hear it over the roar of the engine, it sounded as loud as thunder to Sonic. His muzzle and eartips were bright red from embarrassment at this point, but he was too busy with what was going on in his diaper to really notice. The fur on his crotch, butt, and lower stomach (for as much as he had fur there) was starting to get very soaked, and Sonic knew that he’d have to take a shower once they landed.  
After what felt like hours to Sonic, but was really only about ten seconds, the forceful stream finally died down and eventually stopped completely, leaving Sonic with a mildly soaked diaper and a huge blush on his face. He took a few seconds to regain his bearings before calling out to Tails again.  
“Um… I-I’m done! Is there any way I can change out of this?!” Tails’ ears lowered a bit, and although Sonic couldn’t see it, a grimace appeared on the fox’s face.  
“Erm… I usually don’t have the opportunity to change mid-flight, so I don’t really have the proper supplies for it! I don’t really have anywhere you can put the dirty one, and I don’t have wipes either! I’m sorry!” Sonic groaned loudly and buried his face in his hands.  
“So I just have to keep this wet thing strapped around my waist until we land?!” Tails’ ears flattened completely this time.  
“I’m sorry, but I think you’ll have to!” Sonic groaned again.  
“Well where am I supposed to sit now then?! There’s barely enough space on this seat with all the supplies, so that’d be really uncomfortable, but I don’t wanna get back on the wing with this thing on!” Tails’ namesakes twitched.  
“Well, I’m sorry, but you’re just gonna have to endure either! I don’t really have anywhere else you can sit!” Sonic groaned again and weighed his options. He was sure Tails wouldn’t land right next to a village, so people seeing him wasn’t really something he was worried about. The pros and cons of both places on the plane kind of balanced eachother out though. If he stayed in the seat, he wouldn’t have to worry about Tails looking at him, but it wouldn’t exactly be a comfortable ride. On the other hand, if he got back on the wing he’d be a lot more comfortable, but Tails would have full view of his diapered wet bottom. So basically, he had to choose between comfort and embarrassment, or discomfort and somewhat intact dignity.  
Now Sonic was a relatively prideful person, but even he realized that avoiding his best friend potentially looking at his diapered butt wasn’t really worth half an hour of discomfort. So, swallowing his pride, he called back to Tails that he was going to get back onto the wing, upon which the fox nodded, and carefully started making his way back to the front of the plane. This went a lot better than previously going to the back, mostly because he didn’t have to worry about his discomfort anymore. After a few seconds Sonic reached the front of the plane and climbed back onto the wing, which accidentally gave Tails a pretty good view of his bottom. The diaper was noticeably bigger than before, sagging down a bit, and the blue had discolored a bit to a slight greenish color.  
“Yeesh, you soaked that thing good! How long ago did you even go last?!” Sonic blushed a bit at Tails’ comment, and his ears lowered a bit.  
“Um… yesterday afternoon? I think?” He said somewhat meekly.  
“Dude… why didn’t you go at any time inbetween?!” Tails asked, a bit incredulous.  
“I… didn’t have time?”

Tails groaned.


End file.
